


Secretary (I need a better title)

by CyndaKiwi



Series: Marvel Fics [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Cause we gotta have some good ol fashioned gay on the side, Drama, F/M, Gay, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Steve Rogers, Gen, He shows up later though, I already have a plot and romance in mind, I have a problem with villains, Just no super suit, More characters to appear later, Normal everyone, Platonic best friend relationship between reader and steve and bucky, Probably some Science Bros later, Side plot stucky, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky isnt the main plot of this fic, Theres gonna be a lot of drama, Tonys kind of the same more or less, and youll see what i mean in future chapters, but it shows up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyndaKiwi/pseuds/CyndaKiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reader insert in a Powerless AU with Stucky on the side. Gonna be a lot of drama coming soon cause honey, you got a big storm comin.</p><p>Nobody dies, because I just want happiness for my children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secretary (I need a better title)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell, here's the introduction for the introduction.
> 
> Just saw Suicide Squad, anybody up for a Joker fic? Cause man, do I love the bad guys.

“Come on, just submit it already!” Bucky yells in anticipation as your finger hovers over the enter key. Your hands begin to visibly shake as you hesitate. Maybe this was a bad idea… 

Before you could back out and just turn off your laptop, a hand much bigger than your own presses the enter key for you.

“Steve, what the hell?” You almost yell as you turn to look at him. He shrugs and closes the laptop.

“It's not like you were gonna press it anytime soon.” Bucky replies with a shrug, mirroring Steve.

“Guys, what was the point of sending in the application? I’m not gonna get the job. I don't even know what this guy does. All I know is that I applied to be a secretary to some guy working at Hydra. You know, that one tech company that’s super selective and super important?” You remind them in an exasperated tone. There was no way in hell you'd get the job. You had your high school diploma, but your college diploma was basically at being a secretary. You had no unique skills or experience, and you were pretty sure you were too young for the job. Sure, you were in your 20’s, but everyone else that worked there was probably ancient and super old. Except for the interns.

“You never know. Maybe everyone else though they weren’t good enough and didn't apply either. And besides, you're pretty talented.” Steve points out, causing you to roll your eyes.

“First of all, not everyone's a giant wuss like I am. And secondly, I’d think you were hitting on me if it wasn't for the fact that you're about as straight as a bendy straw.” You fire back at him, pointing out some very obvious holes in his theory. He shrugs and nods somewhat in agreement.

“Hey! That's my boyfriend you're talking about! And for the record, he’s not as straight as a bendy straw. He’s as straight as a cheerio. Saying he’s as straight as a bendy straw means that there's parts of him that are straight. This man is 100% gay, like me. Believe me, I should know.” Bucky says as he claps Steve on the shoulder. Steve’s face grows red, but he remains quiet and smiles a little. Man, you were glad you convinced them to just go on one date. Two years later and they were living together. To be fair, they were already living together. But now, they actually sleep in the same bed. You considered it a win on your part.

“Now all I have to do is wait for the rejection e-mail.” You tell them as you stare at your closed laptop. You wished Steve hadn't pressed “Send”, but it seems that there's no going back now. Nothing would happen, and you'd go back to working two jobs during the day like usual. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone still up for a Joker fic? Yeah? No? I dunno man, I just really love the bad guys. Joker, Loki, Brock, Ajax... Yep, I have a problem. Well, I'm going to hell anywaya, might as well enjoy it and go down as the one who sinned the most.


End file.
